


La suma de todo.

by sunflichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflichan/pseuds/sunflichan
Summary: Un accidente le brinda la oportunidad a Keith de conocer a Shiro, y mientras comienzan a formar una relación de amistad, se empieza a fijar en pequeños detalles de él.Keith no es alguien romántico, siempre se ha mantenido apartado de ese mundo de las relaciones, pero la suma de todos los atributos de Shiro, le hará re-valorar su percepción sobre ciertos temas. Y es que Keith es tan denso, que aunque Shiro se le presentase con un cartel de luces de neón diciendo que él es su alma gemela, aun así, Keith no lo creería.





	La suma de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Posiblemente encontraran errores ortográficos y de puntuación, ¡Me disculpo por ello de antemano!.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, trayendo con ella un viento frío que soplaba sin escrúpulos y llenaba la carretera de una niebla pesada. Keith aceleró un poco más la motocicleta. Le gustaba la sensación de adrenalina que siempre acompañaba los 140 kilómetros por hora que marcaba su tacómetro.

La carretera que conectaba a la Villa asentada en las montañas donde vivía, con el pequeño puedo del Valle de Altea, era larga y llena de curvas. Pero eso estaba bien; su preciosa Ducati monster 797 roja sabia como hacer magia en esas vueltas. Había trabajado largas horas en la agencia para poder adquirirla, claro que le iba a dar el uso adecuado.

Amaba lo que hacia, pero hoy no quería dedicarle más tiempo a su trabajo, aunque solo fuese en pensamiento; pero la mente es un órgano vivo que, si decide torturarnos con pensamientos constantes, simplemente lo hará a placer.

Había sido un día particularmente molesto, su cafetera había decidido darse de baja. Su excursión por la cafetería de Hunk termino en un tropezón y un perfecto bagel de pavo desparramado en el suelo, llegó tarde a la reunión matutina de su departamento y luego de discutir los avances del proyecto, fue llamado a la oficina de Kolivan para una charla sobre responsabilidad y seriedad en el trabajo. No llevaba más de cuatro horas despierto pero la cadena de eventos desafortunados parecía no darle tregua y una notificación del banco informándole que había hecho transacciones esa mañana en una ciudad a kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba él, aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono celular; al parecer alguien había clonado su tarjeta de crédito y gastado nueve mil quinientos ochenta y ocho alts en una tienda de cosméticos, El banco no iba a reponer el monto porque él había sido demasiado confiado para pagar un seguro por robo perdida u otro, lo único en lo que podían ayudarle, era cancelar su tarjeta para evitar "mayores perdidas". 

Denominar su día como molesto había sido incorrecto de su parte, el único adjetivo posible era “caótico”. Y porque simplemente el destino se empeña en ser jodidamente molesto, Lotor apareció en su oficina para añadir la cereza del pastel – Keith necesitamos que cambies los diseños de la propaganda para los pañales, nuevamente. El cliente no está satisfecho con el producto final, ¡citando exactamente sus palabras!: “no generan felicidad”. - le dijo con su aire de superioridad, como si Keith fuese un pequeño polluelo al cual le están haciendo el favor de darle trabajo por caridad y no por su esfuerzo y habilidad. 

No tenia que repasar todos los infortunios por los que había pasado, sin embargo, había algo placenteramente retorcido en contar cada uno de ellos y pensar como, de haber algún ser superior tras bambalinas, este estaría doblado de risa. 

Se encontraba tan enfrascado en el camino frente a él y sus pensamientos en un desorden de conversaciones y detalles para la campaña publicitaria de los pañales “Pambers”, que cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un vehículo tipo turismo rebasando peligrosamente cerca de su costado izquierdo, perdió momentáneamente el control del manubrio. Fue solo un instante, pero basto para que la humedad ocasionada por la neblina y la alta velocidad hicieran barrer las llantas de la motocicleta. 

Cerró los ojos, y sintió como su cuerpo se impulsaba por encima de Red, como le gustaba llamarle a su hermosa Ducati. No podía concentrarse en nada más que el sonido ensordecedor de su sangre bombeando en sus oídos, su cerebro era incapaz de procesar todos los estímulos que se dispararon a su alrededor: el barrido de la motocicleta colisionando con el faro de luz, el eco del acelerador del carro que lo había rebasado, su respiración agitada por el miedo, el movimiento de los arboles por el viento y la fuerza de gravedad que lo jalaba al suelo. Lo único que su mente conscientemente pudo registrar, fue el golpe seco de su cuerpo en contacto con el pavimento. 

Y por supuesto, el frío. 

Hacia demasiado frío esa noche, era otoño. 

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su condición, sentía que solo había cerrado y abierto sus ojos, un parpadeo se dijo a sí mismo, pero también tenía la sensación de haber estado inconsciente por algún tiempo. 

Trató de nivelar su respiración, pero era dolorosamente difícil . Su visión era borrosa y todo parecía un caleidoscopio de árboles danzantes y estrellas titilantes. 

Se concentró en mover su brazo derecho, lo cual fue una mala idea. El dolor que le recorrió por cada terminación nerviosa de su cerebro solo podía ser un indicador de una fractura, de esas que no se ven tan prometedoras. 

Ahogó los quejidos de dolor mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban sin su permiso por la comisura de sus ojos, rodando por el contorno de su cara y mezclándose con la sangre que emanaba la herida abierta de su mejilla izquierda.

Su mente difusa comenzó a formar una serie de pensamientos dicotómicos diversos: sentía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo paz. Podía percibir el dolor de su cuerpo, pero acompañado de una especie de entumecimiento físico. 

Aun con la pesadez del sueño que se quería apoderar de su ser, entreabrió los ojos. 

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero su mirada se encontró con la silueta de un hombre que se abría paso entre la difusa neblina, entre los árboles que estaban estacionados a un lado de la carretera. 

El hombre iba acercándose cada vez más rápido hacia él, ya no era solo una silueta, no podía distinguir sus rasgos exactamente, pero su cabello blanco destacaba sobre todo lo demás. 

¿Había sido él la persona que le rebasó en la curva? ¿Por fin se había dado el tiempo de hacer lo correcto y verificar la persona que por poco y arrollaba? Era lo más probable, no tenia cara ser una mala persona.

Se acercó a Keith y se hincó a su lado, su expresión era una de consternación. Las cejas fruncidas, sus ojos dilatados, y su boca se movía sin cesar formando oraciones.

Vio como sus manos se posaban en cada lado del casco que llevaba puesto aun, tratando de enfocar la atención de Keith en él.  
Arrastró pesadamente sus ojos a sus labios… ¿Qué esta diciendo?, quiso saber Keith. 

No sabía que tanto hablaba el hombre frente a él, de verdad quería enfocar su atención, pero sus oídos se negaban a escuchar. Era una sensación extraña sentirse sumergido bajo el agua sin realmente estarlo. 

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos. ¿Ah, cuándo los cerré? pensó rápidamente, percatándose que el número de personas había incrementado de una a cinco a su alrededor, paramédicos, le respondió su mente cuando las luces del vehículo blanco y la sirena se filtraron por sus sentidos. 

Realmente hacia demasiado frío y se sentía más que agotado.

Solo descansaré un rato, se dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos. 

\- ¡Todo está bien, tu estarás bien! – escucho decir a lo lejos. 

No reconocía la voz exactamente pero su subconsciente había logrado identificarla para él, y antes de dejarse caer totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo, la imagen de un hombre fue conjurada: bañado en luz de luna las arrugas que surcaban alrededor de sus ojos eran más prominentes por la preocupación. Sus ojos eran tan claros, que la negrura de la noche no podía opacar los orbes grisáceos. Y una cabellera blanca que se mimetizaba con la neblina, creaba un halo a su alrededor. 

Todo en él era parecía puro, brillante… blanco.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por darme la oportunidad y leer! 
> 
> Por si no logre expresarlo de una forma clara, la historia no esta ubicada en un mapa o sitio especifico del mundo real, simplemente es "Altea", por lo tanto la unidad monetaria es el "Alts"
> 
> Y si.... ¡"Pambers" fue intencional! :p porque "Pampers" es lo que se me viene a la mente si pienso en pañales, ¡lo siento!


End file.
